


Circus

by Ulkani194



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Aparicion de paises latinos, Circus, LatinHetalia - Freeform, M/M, Universo Alterno, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulkani194/pseuds/Ulkani194
Summary: El famoso circo "Azteca" en donde el dueño también forma parte del espectáculo, ha llegado a los Estados Unidos.A Alfred no le convence mucho la idea de asistir a un evento de ese tipo, hasta que su hermano lo presiona por ir.Quedándose deslumbrado ante la belleza de la estrella principal del show.
Relationships: America/Mexico (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Circus

**Author's Note:**

> •Pareja principal: Alfred F. Jones x Alejandro Sánchez (Estados Unidos x México). 
> 
> •Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras que los países latinos tienen diferentes creadores, por lo que lo dejaré a su imaginación.
> 
> •Basado en la canción "Circus" de Britney Spears.

_ Solo hay dos tipos de personas en el mundo: _   
_Los que entretienen y los que observan_  
_Bueno, cariño, soy un tipo de chico que se exhibe_  
_No me gusta el asiento trasero, tengo que ser el primero._

───────────

Alfred se encontraba esperando a su hermano en uno de los asientos en primera fila del famoso circo “Azteca”, el estadounidense no estaba del todo feliz por haber asistido, pero su hermano logro convencerlo de acompañarlo.

—Lo que hago por unas hamburguesas gratis —refunfuño el rubio rodando los ojos con cierto fastidio.

Matthew había oído acerca de aquel circo, recientemente se había vuelto famoso debido al tipo de entretenimiento que este ofrecía, además de que se corrió el rumor sobre el dueño del mismo, este era un castaño oji-verde de origen mexicano el cual no solo era dueño de su propio circo, si no también era parte del show. Debido a esto el circo alcanzo más fama que cualquier otro circo que estuviera tratando de competir con él.

—Damas y caballeros, el show comenzará en un momento, les pedimos que esperen en sus asientos de manera ordenada y disfruten del show —se escuchó una voz a través de las bocinas colocadas arriba de las últimas gradas del lugar.

—Matty, ¿dónde estás? —murmuró el rubio buscando con la mirada a su hermano.  
De pronto las luces se apagaron, solo para que una de ellas iluminara el telón donde los participantes saldrían a dar su show.

Luego de unos segundos salió un hombre moreno de cabello azabache para colocarse en el centro de la pista, a todo eso la única luz lo iluminaba conforme caminaba.

Por su parte, Jones seguía buscando a su hermano con la mirada hasta que finalmente lo vio salir de lo que al parecer podría ser los camerinos de los circenses. Esto sorprendió al mayor de los hermanos. ¿Qué hacia Matthew en los camerinos? Hasta donde sabia él no conocía a nadie del circo, ¿o sí?  
No lo vio acompañado de alguien, únicamente vio como el canadiense volvía a las gradas para encontrar su asiento a lado de él.

Alfred le hizo una seña con la mano hasta que lograra verlo y cuando lo hizo, Matthew pidió permiso para poder pasar y sentarse a lado de su hermano.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó Jones con cierta intriga, quería saber si su hermano realmente le tendría confianza para decirle la verdad.

—Emm, en el baño —respondió con rapidez el canadiense, a lo que el estadounidense arqueo una ceja sin poder creerle.

—Oh, really? Por que vi que salías de los camerinos —aclaró Alfred, aun levantando su ceja.

—Ah, well, eso fue porque me perdí —trato de explicar con claridad—. Si, me perdí cuando regresaba del baño y llegué a los camerinos sin darme cuenta.

—Are you sure? —Alfred seguía sin creerle.

—Totally.

El oji-azul soltó un suspiro, no deseaba tener una pelea con su hermano en esos momentos, por lo que dejo la conversación hasta ahí. Se entretuvieron con el show dado por los diferentes artistas que sacaban a relucir sus talentos, por unos segundos ambos hermanos se sintieron como unos niños regresando a aquellas épocas en donde la inocencia y la diversión era todo su centro de atención.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron cuando los acróbatas terminaron de dar su función, ellos hicieron una reverencia hacia el público y se dirigieron hacia el telón.

—Ahora les pedimos su mayor atención para recibir a la estrella del circo —habló nuevamente aquel presentador que les daba la bienvenida a cada uno de los integrantes del circo—. Damas y caballeros, por favor, reciban con un fuerte aplauso a la mayor sensación de este circo. Reciban a nuestro líder y dueño de este circo, con ustedes el magnifico bailarín, el autodenominado príncipe Azteca, Alejandro Sánchez.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, resonando por todo el lugar, pero estos se detuvieron cuando otra vez el circo permaneció en penumbra.

De manera inesperada el centro de la pista se ilumino dejando ver a un chico castaño, usando un traje de catrín. Alfred no sabía la razón, pero ese chico logro cautivarlo de cierta manera, tanto que permaneció viéndolo mientras este bailaba como parte del show. Jones quería creer que fue su imaginación y que no había visto a ese joven bailar de una forma algo provocativa, mucho menos que había visto como este le lanzaba un guiño atrevido.

¿Se suponía que era parte del show? ¿Ese moreno hacia lo mismo en todas sus funciones?, ¿realizaba esos movimientos para todas las personas que asistieran a su circo?, ¿él no era el primero en llevarse ese tipo de impresión? Muchas preguntas se formaron en su mente, pero en ningún momento dejo de ver al mexicano, deleitándose con su encanto. Incluso escucho una risita burlona por parte de su hermano que lo hizo sonrojar, pero luego de reprenderlo con la mirada, continuo su labor de ver al menor.

Cada uno de los movimientos del mexicano no parecían ensayados, más bien parecía que cada uno salía de forma natural, como si aquel chico hubiera nacido para dedicarse a bailar. Las ovaciones y los aplausos siguieron animando al moreno a continuar moviéndose.  
El chico sonreía con cada nuevo movimiento que hacía, pero por primera vez no podía dejar de ver a alguien del público, un chico rubio de ojos azules que estaba en primera fila.

El mexicano normalmente le sonreía a cualquiera del público, sobre todo a los que estuvieran sentados en las primeras gradas, a él no le gustaba estar en el asiento trasero, amaba ser el centro de atención y que todos posaran sus miradas en él. Razón principal por lo cual se volvió uno de los protagonistas —y estrella— del show de su propio circo.  
Pero no solo porque el rubio estuviera en primera fila, había sido el motivo para verlo cada instante, algo en él lo llamaba, algo que no podía explicar.

El menor soltaba una risita traviesa cada vez que volteaba a ver al rubio, este se sonrojaba y trataba de poner su rostro de manera seria sin resultado exitoso.

Tras unos minutos, entre miradas discretas entre ellos, el mexicano dio por finalizado su show, recibiendo varios aplausos y ovaciones de felicitación hacia él. Alejandro se quitó su sombrero y dio una pequeña reverencia a modo de agradecimiento al público, solo para que luego volviera a posar su mirada hacia el rubio, guiñándole un ojo que esta vez la mayoría de los presentes pudo notar, pero no pudieron descifrar a quién iba dirigido.

El presentador despidió a Alejandro y presento al ultimo integrante para darle fin al show. Alfred aprovecho eso para buscar al hermoso catrín que lo tenia cautivo en mente. Le mintió a Matthew diciéndole que debía ir al baño, Williams no protesto y dejo que se fuera, deseándole suerte en un susurro, pero el oji-azul creyó que había escuchado mal.

Caminó casi por todo el circo buscando los camerinos cuando se encontró con una de las bailarinas, ella le indico el camerino del príncipe azteca y Jones le agradeció por ello, felicitándola por su espectáculo.

Para su suerte, la estrella principal se hallaba fuera de su camerino hablando con uno de sus compañeros y amigo del show.

—Oh, oh parece que tienes un admirador —se burló su amigo mirando en dirección al rubio, Alejandro se dio la media vuelta para ver también a Alfred, mostrando una sonrisita—. Suerte, tigre~ —el chico le dio un leve codazo para después comenzar a alejarse.

Alfred aprovechó nuevamente y se acerco a Alejandro con cierto temor, ¿desde cuándo él, Alfred “Frederick” Jones era temeroso? Él era un héroe, no un cobarde, pero simplemente no podía evitar ponerse nervioso con semejante obra de arte frente suyo.

—Hi… i'm Alfred Jones and i just-

—Lo siento, pero no se inglés —interrumpió el mexicano con una mirada seria, confundiendo al estadounidense.

—Emm… sorry, i mean…

La risa del mexicano confundió aun más a Alfred, ¿de que se reía? ¿de él? Solo porque se trataba de ese chico no iba a insultarlo ni a humillarlo, nadie se reía de él sin atenderse de las consecuencias, solo… por esta vez haría una excepción.

—Jajajaja, lo siento güerito, era broma —sonrió el menor, limpiándose una lagrima falsa—. Claro que se inglés, si no, no estaría en los Estados Unidos de América —dijo el nombre del país con un acento burlón, no le agradaba mucho estar fuera de su país, pero no tenía otra opción para poder prevalecer en su vida—. Aunque en lo personal, me siento más cómodo hablando en español —admitió—. Pero como sea, ¿qué se te ofrece güerito?

—I just- quiero decir, solo vine a felicitarle por tu show —confesó el mayor—. Fue increíble —aclaró con una brillante sonrisa.

—Era obvio, pues si se trata de mi, Alejandro Sánchez, la estrella y príncipe de este circo. Y no es que menos precie el talento de los demás, pero este circo lo es todo para mí y lo único que hago es ser yo mismo.

Habló sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando solo con un “fan”, pero Alejandro así actuaba cada vez que alguien mencionaba lo genial que había sido en la pista. Era un talento que desde pequeño había logrado mejorar y no se avergonzaba de ello.

—Wow, pareces muy feliz con lo que haces —comentó el estadounidense.

—Y lo estoy —afirmó el menor con una sonrisa triunfante.

Jones le devolvió la sonrisa algo decaído, estaba comenzando a admirar el entusiasmo de ese chico, se había dado cuenta de lo diferente que ambos eran con tan solo unas palabras.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —la pregunta lo hizo alzar la mirada, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la había bajado—. No luces muy animado a como estabas hace un momento.

—I... Forget this, estoy bien —se excusó el mayor.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro —respondió, dedicándole una sonrisa, que esta vez era sincera.

Ambos continuaron viéndose hasta que el presentador dio fin a la función. En ese momento, Alfred recordó que debía volver con Matthew.

—Me tengo que ir —informó desviando un poco la mirada—. Mi hermano debe estarme esperando.

—Oh... Entiendo, espero verte pronto otra vez —susurró lo último el mexicano.

—Oh, trust me, volveré.

Alejandro se sonrojo, Alfred había logrado escucharlo.

—Nos vemos, hasta entonces... _Príncipe Azteca._

Alejandro se sonrojo otra vez por ser llamado por su apodo por parte del mayor. Jones se despidió, se dio la media vuelta comenzando a alejarse, Sánchez por su parte lo miró irse para después soltar una risa nerviosa.

Por primera vez estaba más emocionado de dar otro show.


End file.
